Bert Remsen
| birth_place = Glen Cove, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Sherman Oaks, California, U.S. | resting_place = Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) | death_cause = Heart failure | yearsactive = 1952–1999 | othername = Bert Ramsen | occupation = Actor | spouse = Katherine MacGregor (1949–1950) Barbara Joyce Dodd (1959–1999) (his death) (2 children) | children = Kerry Remsen Ann Remsen Manners }} Herbert Birchell "Bert" Remsen (February 25, 1925 – April 22, 1999) was an American actor. Biography Remsen was born in Glen Cove, New York, on Long Island, the son of Helen (née Birchell) and Winfred Herbert Remsen.Profile, TCM.com; accessed March 8, 2017. He played character roles in numerous films directed by Robert Altman, including Brewster McCloud (1970), McCabe & Mrs. Miller (1971), Thieves Like Us (1974), California Split (1974), Nashville (1975), Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson (1976) and A Wedding (1978). Other film credits included Fuzz (1972), Baby Blue Marine (1976), Uncle Joe Shannon (1978), Fast Break (1979), Carny (1980), Borderline (1980), Inside Moves (1980), Second-Hand Hearts (1981), Lookin' to Get Out (1982), The Sting II (1983), Places in the Heart (1984), Code of Silence (1985), TerrorVision (1986), Eye of the Tiger (1986), Miss Firecracker (1989), Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat (1989), Daddy's Dyin': Who's Got the Will? (1990) and Only the Lonely (1991). His last film was the posthumously released The Sky is Falling (2000). He also appeared in various television guest-starring roles, including the role of Jim Ford in the episode "Pete Henke" of the 1958 NBC western series, Jefferson Drum, starring Jeff Richards. He was a regular in the cast of the short-lived 1976 NBC dramatic television series Gibbsville, and appeared in Dallas as Harrison 'Dandy' Dandridge. After suffering an injury on the set of a television show, Remsen had moved away from acting. He was hired as the casting director on Brewster McCloud when Altman talked him into taking a role in the film. He was casting director in season 1 and casting supervisor in season 2 of The Rookies. Personal life Seaman 1/c Herbert B. Remsen was a crew member on the destroyer USS Laffe during the Battle of Okinawa in World War II. On April 16, 1945, the USS Laffe was attacked by 22 Japanese kamikaze planes during an 80-minute period. Remsen suffered burns during the battle but was able to return to duty and survive what the US Navy called, "one of the great sea epics of war"."Hell From The Heavens", John Wukovits, 2015 He was first married to actress Katherine MacGregor, who played Mrs. Oleson in the NBC television series Little House on the Prairie. His daughter, with second wife Barbara Joyce Dodd, a casting director, is actress Kerry Remsen.Profile, books.google.ca; accessed March 8, 2017. Filmography *''Pork Chop Hill'' (1959) - Lt. Cummings *''Tess of the Storm Country'' (1960) - Mike Foley *''Moon Pilot'' (1962) - Agent Brown *''Kid Galahad'' (1962) - Max (uncredited) *''Dead Ringer'' (1964) - Dan Lister *''The Lollipop Cover'' (1965) - Salesman *''The Strawberry Statement'' (1970) - Policeman at Gate *''Brewster McCloud'' (1970) - Officer Douglas Breen *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller'' (1971) - Bart Coyle *''Fuzz'' (1972) - Sgt. Murchison *''Thieves Like Us'' (1974) - T-Dub *''California Split'' (1974) - Helen Brown *''Nashville'' (1975) - Star *''Baby Blue Marine'' (1976) - Mr. Hudkins *''Harry and Walter Go to New York'' (1976) - Guard O'Meara *''Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson'' (1976) - The Bartender (Crutch) *''A Wedding'' (1978) - William Williamson *''Uncle Joe Shannon'' (1978) - Braddock *''Fast Break'' (1979) - Bo Winnegar *''Joni'' (1979) - John Eareckson *''Carny'' (1980) - Delno Baptiste *''Borderline'' (1980) - Carl J. Richards *''Inside Moves'' (1980) - Stinky *''Second-Hand Hearts'' (1981) - Voyd *''Lookin' to Get Out'' (1982) - Smitty *''Independence Day'' (1983) - Red Malone *''The Sting II'' (1983) - Kid Colors *''Policewoman Centerfold'' - Captain Buckman *''Places in the Heart'' (1984) - Tee Tot Hightower *''Code of Silence'' (1985) - Commander Kates *''Lies'' (1985) - Murrey Haliday *''Stand Alone'' (1985) - Paddie *''TerrorVision'' (1986) - Grampa *''Tai-Pan'' (1986) *''Eye of the Tiger'' (1986) - Father Healey *''P.K. and the Kid'' (1987) - Al *''Three for the Road'' (1987) - Stu *''Remote Control'' (1988) - Bill Denver *''South of Reno'' (1988) - Howard Stone *''Miss Firecracker'' (1989) - Mr. Morton *''Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat'' (1989) - Milt *''Curfew'' (1989) - Gentleman with Cane *''Vietnam, Texas'' (1990) - Monsignor Sheehan *''Daddy's Dyin': Who's Got the Will?'' (1990) - Daddy *''Peacemaker'' (1990) - Doc *''Dick Tracy'' (1990) - Bartender *''Jezebel's Kiss'' (1990) - Doctor Samuel Whatley *''Evil Spirits'' (1990) - John Wilson *''Payback'' (1991) - Burt *''Only the Lonely'' (1991) - Spats *''The Player'' (1992) - Bert Remsen *''Loving Lulu'' (1992) *''The Bodyguard'' (1992) - Rotary Club President *''Joshua Tree'' (1993) - Woody Engstrom *''Jack the Bear'' (1993) - Mitchell *''Maverick'' (1994) - Riverboat Poker Player *''White Man's Burden'' (1995) - Hot Dog Vendor *''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) - Alice's Father *''Road Ends'' (1997) - Arliss *''Hugo Pool'' (1997) - Sad Old Man *''The Sky Is Falling'' (1999) - Mr. Finch *''Forces of Nature'' (1999) - Ned *''A Walk in the Park'' (1999) - Ken Sherry (final film role) References External links * * Category:1925 births Category:1999 deaths Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American male film actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Casting directors Category:People from Glen Cove, New York Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:United States Navy sailors Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) Category:20th-century American male actors